Split Second
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: He's the third wheel, so he makes a decision without thinking about it or talking to them about it. One Shot, Cliffie, Author Updates.


**A/N: This is a short crappy one shot that I wrote to vent my feelings. Be careful. (-( )-) This kind of represents how I'm feeling towards my two best friends lately. I feel like they're shutting me out and I'm all alone now... So yea. The italics aren't intended to sound bitter. They're intended to suggest he is talking about someone else. So don't think he's bitter or anything. Just depressed. Review. Don't. I don't really care. Just DON'T flame. Also, I want to give you guys some updates. My other stories 'Project Fluffbutt' and 'Filling in and Catching Up' are going to be coming slowly because I started school again. Plus I haven't really been inspired for them. I have been thinking about them though! So, just an update.**

**Summary: He's the third wheel, so he makes a decision without thinking about it or talking to them about it. One Shot Cliffie Author Updates.**

**Warnings: Suggested Shonen-Ai, OOCness, Cliff hanger**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there'd be great YAOI fun. But I don't, Hatori Bisco does. Darn it. ;-;**

--

**Split Second  
**

**One Shot**

--

It wasn't a split second decision

It wasn't a split second decision. Actually, this decision had been made months ago, everything had been prepared for it gradually and the plans had been finished a couple of weeks ago. Now he had just been waiting. Waiting for the opportune moment when he could just _disappear_. It was hard deciding when he could do that. He needed time to get away…it had to be expected that he wasn't going to return for awhile.

He listened as laughter erupted in the next room, the femininity of it quite charming to his ears. The arrow hit him. Then he heard the other voice, mocking whatever had just made them laugh, and the arrow went deeper, making him lean forward and pant for air. The pain, if with the arrow being fake, was oh so real. He used to be that laughter, even if his wasn't as charming or feminine as the laughter now. And _he'd_ always said that his laughter was beautiful music, and with those words coming from that mouth, he'd forgotten that most music is replaced over time by newer, better music.

He gulped, then standing suddenly as he felt the arrow go deeper. No, his plans had never been split second. They had been in the works since the two most important people in his world began ignoring him, leaving the safety of their gates together and locking him in…making his own little world his prison. He didn't know when it started happening…when _he_ had started spending more time with _her_ than him. How could that have been possible anyway? They had always been together, no matter what happened. Even during the custody battle between their parent's when they'd almost divorced. Their mother had wanted the _tougher_ twin while their father was content with having the _softer_ twin. Both of them had refused both of their parent's and ran away with each other, threatening to never return unless their differences were settled.

He felt another stab as he then staggered to the closet. How could they have separated themselves from each other so quickly? How could they have stuck together during their parent's custody battle but separated so easily over one girl? How had she broken their long standing defense so easily? He stood in the closet then, panting and clutching his heart. How had she been able to break all of the promises _he_ had made to him? A sob passed his lips and he froze, glancing back at the door. When nothing stirred, his hurt broke even more and he slowly walked into the closet, closing the door.

XX'We'll have to separate sooner or later…we'll fall in love eventually…' He said, leaning heavily on his brother's arm, ignoring their current surroundings and thinking solely of the warmth next to him. His brother was quiet for a moment before he shifted, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 'We'll fall in love with each other then…'XX And he had. He had fallen in love with his brother and he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think the feelings were requited. His brother was just trying to calm him down…and it had worked. He took in a shaky breath before he collapsed in front of his things and smiled fondly at them.

It hadn't been a split second plan, but his decision to leave now, while they were in the house was. Sure, they didn't know he was there. To them, he was on his way to Costa Rica with his mother. He hadn't even gotten on the plane, telling his mother that he'd rather stay home. He had gotten home, realized he was alone, and then fell asleep. That's when he woke up to the sound of _her_ charming laughter. That had only been three minutes ago, but it felt like so much longer.

His split second decision had turned out pretty decently for him then, no one would be looking for him for the next few days. He opened his suitcase, digging through the clothes in it until he found his spare wallet and opening it. 2,000 dollars. It was dangerous carrying around that much money, but he couldn't use a credit card or he'd be found. He talked enough with the Shadow King to know that. He then placed the money back in his suitcase and then walked into the room. Things had become silent in the other room, but he didn't pay too much attention. He snatched up his special, orange colored paper and jotted something down on it with _his_ blue pen, quickly folding it. He needed to place this in a special place that _he_ wouldn't look at it until he was far enough away. Just then, he heard the bedroom door opening. Quickly, he flicked off the light in the closet and shut the door, making his way to the back and listening.

The door had opened with quite some struggle before it was slammed shut, another door then slamming shut. _'The bathroom.'_ He deduced before he heard a shouting.

"Haruhi, come back! You know you don't have to face this alone!" And that's when a loud bang made him jump. It sounded as though a tree had just hit the house!

When the sound faded, he heard the soft creak of the bathroom door open, and then he heard i_him/i_ muttering something softly. He had strained to hear what was being said, and only heard the word _'promise'_ before another bang erupted.

_'Thunder?' _He hadn't noticed the weather change, but he HAD seen some storm clouds on his way home.

He had tried listening in on the murmurs, but after concluding that the thunder was going to make it impossible to hear it, he stopped trying and just sat there. Time passed, and after the storm stopped, he cautiously peeked out of the closet and into the bathroom. He couldn't see them. Slowly, he stepped out of the closet and walked to the bathroom, peeking through the crack in the door. That's when he saw them.

_She_ laid curled up on top of him, sleeping peacefully, while _he_ had his arms wrapped securely around her, resting his head on hers and sleeping as well.

He stared for a long time, now freely staring at them, and he began crying silent tears. Sure, he'd been the third wheel, but they still hung out. But now…with this…things would never be as they once were. He never noticed as a couple of his tears stained the light orange paper that remained in his hands darker.

Finally, his heart shattered into dust, and he walked away, placing the paper in the one outfit that would reveal his disappearance in the future, and grabbing his things. He wasn't needed here…he hadn't been needed here for a long time. With his things in hand, he paused at the bedroom door and closed his eyes, sobs trying to leave but he managed to hold them in.

"I….I….I love you….Hikaru."

Stubbornly, he walked out of the house with his things, down the road, and then broke into violent sobs. He took it all back…he didn't want to be the world to recognize him as a sole being…he wanted to be one with Hikaru once more…

**XXX**

Hikaru grinned widely as he finished brushing his teeth. Today, his mother was coming back from Costa Rica, and that meant that Kaoru was coming back with her! He was more excited the words could express, so he just kept his grin on. Lately, Kaoru had been going out of his way to avoid him for some reason, even going as far as leaving to some other country to be away from him. It worried him when his younger brother was mad, because he usually wasn't mad without good reason.

The older twin had been scratching his head for weeks over what could be wrong, and what he could do to make his younger twin feel better. Even with all his thinking though, he couldn't figure it out. So, now he was just eager for the younger to come home, figure out what he had done wrong, and then make it up to him with a little game of 'dress _down_'.

The grin on Hikaru's face just grew as he snickered and he paused, shaking his head. Note to Hikaru, don't grin too much, you're creepy when you do that. He brushed, and then gelled his hair before then trotting to the closet to get his uniform for Monday. That's when he noticed something strange; an orange paper sticking out from his pocket. That only meant one thing; Kaoru. Forgetting about getting dressed, he grabbed the orange note paper and opened it.

He didn't look at the writing right away, do to the fact that there was something off about the paper. That's when he noticed the three darker spots of orange on it. He stared at those spots for a moment before then trailing to look at the writing. The words he stared at even longer, trying to decipher their hidden meaning before his eyes widened and he dropped the paper, his body shaking.

He ran out then, forgetting that he was only in a towel and began searching frantically for the younger twin.

"KAORU!!"

The note laid forgotten on the floor of the closet, but it's message never changed.

_'Two halves make a whole, but with another half, you still have one incomplete circle. Never forget who WE were… Please, never forget who made you an 'Us'._

_--Kaoru'_


End file.
